Sterilizing and cleaning solutions are commonly used on a wide variety of surfaces when microbial action against spores, viruses, fungi, and/or bacteria is required. Such sterilizing and cleaning solutions have a broad range of applications in medical, commercial, and household environments to eliminate further microbial growth. For example, sterilizing solutions are commonly used in the preservation of poultry and fish, general agricultural and petrochemical uses, breaking down of biofilms, water treatment, general medical disinfection, and any application where there is a desire to free a surface from living organisms.
In some embodiments, sterilizing and cleaning solutions can be produced electrochemically using an electrolytic cell. However, there are several disadvantages associated with the electrolytic production of these solutions in the prior art. Particularly, the production of corrosive chemicals inside the electrolytic cell can damage the electrodes, thereby limiting cell life. In addition, scale can build up on the electrodes and cell internals. Further, the life of the ion exchange membranes is limited.
Alternatively, in some embodiments, sterilizing and cleaning solutions can be produced chemically by reacting two or more reagents. For example, a chlorine dioxide solution can be produced by chemically reacting sodium chlorite and citric acid in the presence of water or water vapor. However, there are several disadvantages associated with the chemical production of such solutions in the prior art. For example, some solutions (such as chlorine dioxide solutions) must be produced on-site because of instability and short shelf-life. In addition, transport and storage of chemically produced cleaning and/or sterilizing solutions has been found to be impractical.
The presently disclosed system addresses the disadvantages associated with prior art methods and devices for producing sterilizing and cleaning solutions. Particularly, the presently disclosed subject matter employs a cartridge system to facilitate the easy replacement of consumables and wear components. When the cartridge reaches the end of its service life, it is easily removed and replaced. In this manner, none of the consumables are wasted, since all will expire at approximately the same time. In addition, there will be minimal downtime of the device. The disclosed system virtually eliminates the cost and time necessary for service and maintenance of the system as a result of the rapid and simple replacement of the cartridge, and the longevity of the non-cartridge elements.
Thus, the presently disclosed subject matter addresses the problems present in the prior art by disclosing a system for producing a cleaning and/or sterilizing solution. In some embodiments, this is achieved by providing consumables in a quick-change cartridge.